Mistakes
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Fran crosses the line during an argument with Bel, he realises that apologies had never been as hard as this before. B26, yaoi, one-shot. Side-story to 'Teach Me, Senpai'. Can be read as stand-alone.


**This is a side-story to my other fic, "Teach Me, Senpai", but this can also be read as a stand-alone. **

"You're being stupid, frog!" Bel snapped at his young boyfriend, his hands clenching in anger. "I never said I wanted for us to break up – I merely said I needed some time to be by myself and asked for you to find somewhere _else _to stay for a few days!"

Fran, who had tears running down his cheeks, shook his head, clinging to Bel's striped shirt. His body shook, unable to understand why his lover would ask such a thing of him – surely it could only mean that the older man was sick of him, right…?

"But I don't _want _to go anywhere else…" Fran buried his face in Bel's chest, pushing his tiny body closer to the other man's. "I… I want to stay here with you…"

Bel could feel his temper about to snap and shoved the boy away from him. "Fran! I need _time _by _myself! _I can't get it with you following me everywhere like an overly attached shadow!"

Fran, who found these words quite insulting, flinched; it made him feel as if Bel didn't love him as much as _he _loved the older man. He was silent as he watched the blond walk away from him before he retorted back, "At least when _I _act like that, I don't rape you like Rasiel or your father did… Unless you liked _them _better than you do _me…_"

Bel stopped. He turned around, his mouth set in a firm frown. He didn't reply; he just stood there and stared for a good minute, as if he were waiting for Fran to say something else to him.

"…Get… Get the fuck out…" Bel said, his voice emotionless. He turned back around to leave, snatching his car keys from the side table by the front door. "I want you gone by the time I come back. I don't care where you go – just leave."

Fran watched as Bel left. He knew he had hit a _very _sensitive nerve in his lover, but he had been just as stressed as Bel; it wasn't that he _wanted _to say those things – he just hadn't been able to help himself.

The boy knew he only ever gave positive attention to Bel – so why would the blond ask him for time alone? Was he not happy with him? Was the sex not as good to Bel as it was for him? Was that it…? Was Bel… cheating on him…?

Fran knew he had been kicked out of the house. He also knew he should be leaving, lest he anger his lover further. But part of him was frankly just too tired and hurt to care anymore about what Bel did to him when the older man would come back and find him still in his house.

_I need to apologise… _Fran knew he had fucked up – he had hit on the one topic Bel had asked him to never bring up unless the blond himself did first. _I… I really hurt him… _

The teal-haired boy curled up on the couch as tears streamed down his cheeks. He sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping he would think clearer after having a nap.

_**~~Two hours later~~**_

Fran awoke with a start to the sound of the front door closing quietly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking over the back of the couch with tired eyes.

Bel, who was dumping his keys back where he had grabbed them from, looked at him. His emotionless face frowned as he saw the boy sitting on his couch.

"I thought I told you to leave…" Bel said quietly. There was no hint as to what he was feeling in his voice; he in fact seemed almost like a robot at this point.

"I…" Fran fidgeted with his hands as he tried to apologise for his comment earlier. "…I didn't mean to bring that up, Bel-senpai… I… I didn't think…"

Bel ignored the boy's words as he walked into the living room. He then turned down the hallway that led to the bedrooms, aware of Fran following behind him like a puppy.

"Senpai, I –" Fran had tried to stop Bel as the blond walked into the bedroom, but he was quickly met by the hardwood door slamming in his face. He sighed before he whispered what he had thought so hard on, knowing that Bel couldn't hear him. "…I'm so very sorry for upsetting you and breaking my promise to never talk about Rasiel or _him…_ I'll never do it again…"

The inside of their shared bedroom was completely silent, giving Fran no indication as to what his lover was doing. Jiggling the doorknob, his heart sunk when he realised he had been locked out for the night.

Moving back to the couch, resigning himself to the fact that he had _really _hurt Bel, Fran realised that this was the first time he had ever had to sleep on the couch during their relationship.

They had had their little arguments before, and they both had done their fair share of apologies, but it hadn't been as hard as this before.


End file.
